


Hands

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Platonic Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Vaggie's feeling very stressed with everything that's going on with the hotel. She could use a relaxing massage. I wonder if there are any spiders around to help her out with that...
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Hands

“GOD DAMN IT!” Vaggie shouted from the other room. Angel looked up from the dirty magazine he was reading just in time to see a glass shatter against the wall, presumably thrown by Vaggie. The Spider-demon sighed and put down his magazine as he got up to see what was bothering her. He peaked his head around the doorway tentatively, but only saw Vaggie with her head in her hands. 

“You, uh,” Angel cleared his throat "You doin’ alright toots?” Vaggie looked up at him, and Angel thought he saw a skull in her eye. Vaggie’s normally pale face looked almost red with rage. Angel immediately regretted even getting up

“What the fuck do you think, asshole?” She snarled through her gritted teeth. Angel shrugged and started walking towards her, though every bone in his body told him to get as far away from the wrathful moth as possible

“I’m just sayin’ I don’t think your gal-pal is gonna ‘preciate the mess you’ve made” he bent over to pick up some of the broken bits of glass. Vaggie rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath. As Angel swept up her mess, he whistled tunelessly, trying to fill the awkward quiet between them. “So…you wanna tell me-“

“No, I don’t!” Vaggie cut him off. “Just…” She sighed “Just leave me be…” Angel turned to look at her. Was she crying? His eyebrows furrowed. 

‘Just walk away, Angie…just walk away…’ he thought to himself. But lord help him, his bleeding heart couldn’t take it when he saw a girl crying like that. Even if that girl was a real bitch to him 99.9% of the time. After he dumped the shards of glass into the garbage, he pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. Vaggie glared at him.

“What?”

“You tell me. What’s goin on wit’ you?” He rested his cheek against his fist. Vaggie stared at him with a bewildered expression, like he just slapped her and then asked why her face was red. Eventually, she gave in and told him

“It’s nothing, really.” She said “Just…going over some financial stuff for the hotel, and…” She picked up a paper in front of her that Angel hadn’t noticed before. “Well, it doesn’t look good for us. With the extra ‘help’” she used air quotes “that Alastor employed, we now have two more paychecks to keep track of. Add that onto the billing, the food, maintenance…”

“I thought that Niffty broad was helpin’ with dat?”

“She just cleans up spiderwebs and junk. No offense.” Vaggie brushed a hair behind her ear. Angel almost chuckled at that. “But what about the leaky pipes, or the broken doors? We got to pay someone to fix those.” She pinched the bridge of her nose “At this rate…well, there’s only so much money Lucifer was willing to lend Charlie for this project…”

“I get it” Angel nodded “Daddy dearest would only give his little puddin’ so much money to buy toys, and dolls, n’ shit, but that money’s runnin’ out”

“It’s not just that…” Vaggie turned away from Angel. He’d seen that plenty of times. She was trying to make sure he couldn’t see her cry. “Charlie and I…we’ve been fighting these last few nights. I just…don’t…” She breathed in sharply, and Angel could tell for sure she was crying now. Charlie and Vaggie fighting? That genuinely surprised Angel. Those two seemed like such a power couple. Something really big must’ve happened to drive a wedge between them.

“Ah…” Angel said, rubbing the back of his neck “You don’t need to say anymore, toots. I think I get the picture.” He glanced at her. She was hunched over, head buried in her hands. She looked pitiful. Angel felt a pain in his chest. Seeing girls like this was never fun for him. He’d seen too many chicks in a state like this working his job. Hell, he’d been in situations like this a few times himself. 

“A-Angel?” She turned to look at him. Her eye was red with tears, but her face was confused. “What’re you...?” Angel snapped out of his train of thought and saw one of his hands had reached out and was gently massaging around her shoulder blade. He pulled away suddenly, feeling ashamed, which was a first for Angel.

“Heh, sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t even realize I was doin’ it” He gripped his wrist, like he was afraid his hand would wander off if he let go. Then he felt her hand on his own. He looked at her and saw that look in her eye. His heart pounded in his chest. He’d never really looked Vaggie in the eye before. At least, not for this long. Her face was rough and seemed cold. But there was something there under the surface. Something small and afraid. Something that used anger and violence to hide its fear. Then Angel realized she was just like him. Just replace drugs and sex with yelling and hitting stuff. “Vaggie…” He breathed. Was that the first time he’d said her name?

“Do that again” She pleaded. Not asked, pleaded. She needed physical contact. Feeling his hand on her shoulder made her feel so at peace. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been touched like that in a while, or maybe it was something else. Whatever the case, Angel couldn’t say no to her, even if he wanted to.

He got up behind her and took off his gloves. Seeing her from behind like this, Vaggie looked so small. So fragile. Although he knew that she wasn’t, and she’d kill him if he ever said that. His hands lay gently on her shoulders. Vaggie breathed sharply. His hands were cold, but soft too. So gentle. Even when he pushed his thumbs into her shoulder blades, rubbing those knots in her muscles. Vaggie bit her lip, so as not to cry out. How long had it been since she’d gotten a massage? Had she ever gotten a massage? Certainly not one like this. Angel was so skilled with his hands. He knew exactly where to press to make the tension go away. And just where to press to make her feel hot inside. After a while he added his other two hands. Then the other two. Six skillful sets of hands ran down her back, rubbing, caressing, pushing all the anxiety away. Vaggie had crossed her arms and rested her head against them, eyes closed. 

Angel stopped when he heard her moan. Vaggie’s eyes shot open when she realized what she’d done. Angel’s hands recoiled, as if he touched hot water. Vaggie stood up suddenly, chair scooting back against the kitchen floor. She turned to look at him. The two locked eyes.

“S-sorry” Angel rubbed his arm “I-I didn’t mean-“

“No, it’s okay” She cut him off “Thank you for that. It felt…” She trailed off. ‘Good’ she wanted to say. ‘It felt really good’.

“So, uh…” Angel looked around, trying to focus on anything but Vaggie. “Did you…need anythin’ else?” He asked

“Yes” Vaggie said, stepping close to him. Angel gulped. They were so close now that Vaggie had to tilt her head up just to look at him. “Angel…I need you…” She bit her lip nervously

“Need me to what?” He raised an eyebrow. Vaggie looked him dead in the eye

“Make it all go away. Please. Just for tonight”

***

“You sure you’re okay wit’ this?” Angel asked, clearly apprehensive despite the fact that he was nearly naked on his frenemy’s bed.

Vaggie took a deep breath before saying “Yes. Just for tonight” She repeated what she said earlier. Angel looked her up and down. She was stripped down to her underwear. A simple pair of grey panties and a matching bra. Angel had to admit, for such a stern-faced gal, she had a decent bod. She had nicely toned muscles, and the shadow of a 6 pack on her abs. Admittedly, she had pretty small tits, but they were nice, nonetheless. Perfect little handfuls. But her best aspect by far were her legs. Angel would kill for legs like that. Smooth, silky soft, and not a hair on them. Nothing like the freakish monstrosities that he had. 

“I mean, I don’t wanna pressure you into doin’ somethin’ you aint comfortable wit’” Angel reassured her. “Really. We can stop right now, and I’ll act like it never even happened.” Vaggie sighed and looked at him

“I need this, Angel.” She said, “I need to feel…I need this.” She repeated. Angel threw up his hands in defeat.

“Alright. Your call toots.” He pat the bed next to him. She accepted his invitation, laying down on her back. He climbed on top of her. “You, uh…ever been wit’ a guy before?” He asked. Vaggie looked down nervously

“Once. A long time ago” She breathed in shakily “ Okay, a really long time.” Angel put a hand on her cheek

“Hey. This is your call. We can stop at any point. Just say the word” He reminded her one last time. Vaggie nodded, acknowledging him. Angel pulled down his and her underwear at the same time. Vaggie bit her lip as she saw his member.

“Oh wow…” She breathed “I’m sorry, I just…forgot what…” Angel grinned

“Forgot how much you missed dick?” He quipped. But seeing Vaggie’s face made him immediately regret his choice of words. “Sorry” he quickly added. “You ready?” Vaggie nodded

“Just…be gentle, please?”

Angel winked. “Promise” And with that, he pushed himself in

Vaggie’s head rolled back. Her hips instinctively moved up to meet Angel’s. Holy shit. She’d forgotten what this felt like. This wasn’t some plastic strap-on or dildo that Charlie used, but a real, genuine cock. It was warm inside her. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat. The same heartbeat she was feeling as she pressed her hands into his fluffy chest. When Angel moved, she felt herself move with him. 

In and out, in and out. It was like she was riding a wave. Vaggie closed her eyes and pushed her face into Angel’s neck. In and out.

“Y-you doin’ alright there?” He asked. His voice sounded gravely and rough in her ear. Nothing at all like what he usually sounded like.

“T-touch me…” She whimpered. Angel did as he was told. While two of his hands propped them up, the other four hands moved every which way, wrapping around her body, caressing her side, gently groping her breast, lifting her leg, doing everything Vaggie could imagine. She felt surrounded by him. She felt so much pressure building within her, like Angel was massaging her whole body, moving all the tension down between her legs until finally…

“Angel! I’m…I-I’m gonna-!” And she did. Angel held her tight to his chest as she rode out her orgasm. Soon her body fell limp in his arms. All the tension, all the anxiety and fear were washed away. For the first time in weeks, Vaggie felt peace.

***

“Please don’t tell Charlie” That was the first thing she said afterwards. Angel was still holding her close, resting her head in his chest fluff. 

“Don’t worry. My lips are sealed” Angel imitated a zipper moving across his lips.

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Vaggie mumbled, but she was smiling. Angel knew this was just a jab at his career choice and not an insult to his trustworthiness, so he let it slide. One of his hands ran its fingers through her long hair.

“Seriously though.” Angel said, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Better than okay.” She looked up at him “I feel great. Thank you” She smiled. That was the most genuine, sincere smile Angel had seen in his time in Hell. He felt such a rush of affection that he could only express by kissing her head. Vaggie only giggled at this. And that sound made it all worth it.

“I’m going to make up with Charlie.” Vaggie said sitting up. She picked up her bra and tried snapping it back on.

“Need a little help?” Angel asked, hands already reaching for the clasps.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She glanced back at him.

“What were you two even fightin’ over?” He asked

“Something stupid. Just a dispute on whether or not Alastor was trustworthy.” Vaggie stood up and slipped on her panties. Angel gave her a slap on her ass

“You’ll do great kid. Go get ‘em tiger” He grinned. Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Any more clichés to spout?”

“None come to mind, no.” He reached for his cigarette case on the nightstand. “Gimme a rain check on that?”

“Whatever” Vaggie slipped on her dress and reached for the door. “Hey, Angel?”

“Yeah?” He looked at her. Vaggie smiled at him one last time.

“Thank you for the massage”


End file.
